Forgive Me, Please, Marry Me
by Ares War Kid
Summary: Ana has again ran away from Jack and its driving him mad. Can Jack find Ana ask his questions or will Ana keep running away from him? A sequel to my others. JackAna please r
1. I Have To Find Her

A/N I'm back as promised with another sequel called Forgive Me. Please. Marry Me. So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time, Love Confessions and Happily Ever After? Jack's POV.

Why was I so stupid ta avoid 'er?

Now tha' we 'eaded ta Tortuga

It will take us 2 weeks ta get there

And I 'ave ta find 'er

There is no question about it

I need ta find 'er

I need ta ask 'er

I need 'er ta forgive me

The winds are in our favor we can get ta Tortuga

Less time then we predicted

I'm worried now

I can't find 'er anywhere

She aint 'ere

She gone

She don't care

'er friend 'old me tha' she left when I got 'ere

But how I didn't see a ship leave

There was no ship at the docks

'er friend also 'old me where she went

But is she telling the truth?

I looked again over Tortuga but I still couldn't find 'er

I told Gibbs tha' I couldn't find 'er

Will said I should follow the directions tha' 'er friend gave me

The last time I didn't follow what someone told me I almost lost 'er

But I still need ta find 'er

Arrrgh!

I am torn

Should I go the way I think she went

Or follow 'er friends advice

I just don't know

And it's driving me mad

Why cant things be simple?

Or simpler?


	2. Where Ta Go?

A/N I'm back as promised with another sequel called Forgive Me. Please. Marry Me. Second Poem. Tehe I think I might be on a roll. So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time, Love Confessions and Happily Ever After? Ana's POV

Hmm where ta go?

I mean Jack chasin' me now

Just coz I ran away AGAIN!

No big deal

If 'e wasn't avoidin' then I wouldn't of ran

But 'e brought it on 'imself so

Where ta go?

I could just sail around on the open sea

But I could end up going towards British Ports

Which I don't wont ta end up gettin' hanged

So where ta go?

I could go ta 'is island

Or ta Isla Du Muerta

Or ta Port Royal

But I don't want ta face Norrington

Hmm where ta go?

Difficult question to answer

I could make Jack dizzy and keep sailing around Tortuga

But 'e could find me easily

So where ta go?

The question that keeps being asked

I could sail east

But that could take a long time

Hmmm

I could sail west but tha' takes me towards British ports

So where headin' south

But where ta go in that direction?

There is no land for miles

But we're going south

So I'll stop at a port and stock up

But then the same questions keeps coming back

Where ta go after we get ta some port in the south

I 'ave ta find map I can use

Then the question can change ta

Where are we headin'?

Instead of

Where ta go?

I think this chase will be fun


	3. Will I Ever Find Her?

A/N I'm back as promised with another sequel called Forgive Me. Please. Marry Me. Third Poem. So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time, Love Confessions and Happily Ever After? Jack's POV.

With the help of the crew

We decide to follow Ana's friend's direction

Just coz we believe 'ers ta be the right way

Plus I think tha' Ana left 'em for us ta follow

Darn it!

Why do I always end up chasin' the one I love?

I need ta keep an eye on 'er when I get 'er back

If I get 'er back

She may not come as she 'as 'er own ship now

She may not love me

She might of fallen in love with someone else

But if she left 'er headin' with 'er friend

Doesn't tha' mean she still loves me

I will never know if I don't find her

But in a week she could of go anywhere

All the islands north of Tortuga belong ta the British

Expect for one, which is a free port

Hmmm if she went there then she would stock on supplies

And 'ead somewhere else

Oh well it will take us a week ta get there

And by then she could of already gone

Why do I always end up losing the girl?

Instead of keepin' 'er?

I mean I love Ana but I lost 'er coz she ran

More left coz of me

If I didn't do what I did

She would be 'ere

Instead of me chasin' 'er again

Will I ever find 'er?


	4. Damn Storm!

A/N I'm back as promised with another sequel called Forgive Me. Please. Marry Me. Forth Poem. So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time, Love Confessions and Happily Ever After? Ana's POV

Hmmm I got supplies

I got a better map

I left something for Jack

So I am now 'eadin' south

With nothing but sea looks pretty calm

But I think something is guna happen

The sea looks too calm

And I was right

The sea got rough too rough for my liken

Oh well the storm was 'ere

Weigh anchor and hope tha' the ship don't get damage

Bad luck.

We are sinkin' and fast

Half of the crew is in 2 boats

And the rest are in the other 2

We are tryin' to find land

But from the map it there is no land around

For miles

Why do things always go wrong?

I'll never know

So im in the middle of nowhere

Trying ta find land tha' is miles way

So much for fun

Hmm we have another food and drink

Ta last months

So at least we wont die from lack of food or water

The storm has died down now

But gettin' ta land is guna be hard and

I know tha' Jack wont find me

Coz I'll wont be where I said I was guna be

I miss 'im

And I wish I were with 'im now

Oh well I 'ave ta bare it until I find

A ship so tha' I can find Jack

Damn storm if it wasn't for the storm

I would be still safe on my ship

But no my ship is sunk

I am on a boat

Tryin' ta find land

Arrrgh!

Damn Storm!


	5. She Is Not Dead!

A/N I'm back as promised with another sequel called Forgive Me. Please. Marry Me. Fifth Poem. So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time, Love Confessions and Happily Ever After? Jack's POV

We 'eaded in the direction

We got 'old by Ana's friend

When we reached the free port

I notice tha' there was a storm comin'

We got our supplies and Ana left more directions

Either she wants me to chase 'er

Which she doin' but she 'elping me ta find 'er as well

Hmmm the storm was bad

Any ship outta open

Would be sinking by now

Wait!

Ana she out on the open

No! She is not dead

Not yet, I wont let her be

I 'ave ta find 'er

I don't care if the storm will damage the pearl

I 'ave ta find 'er

Lucky the storm died down

When we were leaving the port

So she 'eaded south

But she didn't know where

Hmmm

It will be hard ta find 'er

And I mean really 'ard

All I know is she is not dead

She cant be dead

Ana if you can 'ear me

Im sorry

I am really sorry

I hope you safe

I hope you are alive

Please don't be dead

I wouldn't know what ta do

Without ya

Just don't be dead

A/N: the next chapter will be in 3rd POV because it will be hard to do in Jack's or Ana's. And the next chapter is the last chapter. I don't know if I will make a new sequel afterwards I haven't decide yet. I might do one its matter of what I shall do. Please keep reviewing JJJ. Ares Kid xxx


	6. Happy At Last

A/N Like I said at the end of the last poem this is in 3rd POV because it will be hard to write it as Ana's or as Jack's. I don't know if I'll do another sequel I might I just don't know what to do. If any of you lovely reviewers who have been so good with the reviews have any ideas I would happy to hear them. Anyway last poem LLL so lets get on with it

After 5 whole days Ana and her crew found shelter

Ana heard Jacks pled and hopes that she isn't dead

And that she is safe

Knowing that her love was coming to safe her

She didn't get worried for him

Her only worry was if anything more going wrong

As the days past she kept her eyes open for Jack

How long they sailed for he does not know?

5 days he's be trailing her?

He hopes that she is safe

That she is alive

Suddenly without warning

He turns his ship in a southeast direction

Ignoring the questions for his crew

He knows that she went this way

He could feel it

Everyday and night she watched the horizon

He came today she knows that he must seen her

But she made a fire to try and make him see her

To get to her

It worked

He was coming

She missed him too much

They were being to climb abroad the pearl

When she saw him she ran has fast as she could

Fling her arms around his neck

She cried she told him that she didn't mean to run

She only ran because he avoided her

He told her that he didn't mean to

He told he was planning something and he didn't know what to say

He pulled out an Emerald ring

Dropping down one knee

He asked her to marry her

She screamed with delight

4 week later they were at the church in Port Royal

She was worried that they we will get hanged

But Norrington told them they could marry here

And be on the way

At the ceremony were Will and Elizabeth and Gibbs

Nothing big, nothing small

But they now together and nothing will separate them

Well they hope but still they are happy at last


End file.
